Tenten's Surname
by Gensomaden-Saiyuki
Summary: [NejiTen] Ever wondered what is Tenten's surname? Well, come here and I will tell you what it is! Rated T for language. Definitely NejiTen, no Romance here, just... Humor! ONESHOT.


**This is a fanfic I just thought of out of the blue, after reading some comments and ideas about Tenten's surname. So here, I will be Genso and my assistant will be Saiyu. The stars will be Neji and Tenten.**

**FYI for this fic: Neji and Tenten are married, both jounins, still wearing the same clothes in the series, except Neji, instead of shorts, he wore pants.**

**Setting: The bridge above Konoha River and the forests around it.**

**So, here we go!**

----------------------

**Tenten's Surname**

Neji and Tenten are leaning on the rails of the bridge and looked down on the calm flow of the river below.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Saiyu:** Cut!

**Tenten:** What? Wait, we haven't done anything yet!

**Genso:** That's the point, that's why I called a 'cut', Tenten!

**Saiyu:** Tenten, you can go to your room and cool off for a while.

(Tenten goes to her room, grabbing a bottle of mineral water from a tray on the table near the cameras and the cameramen.)

**Genso:** Neji! -moves left index finger back and forth- Here.

(Neji motions near the director's seat.)

**Neji: **Yes?

**Genso:** Aren't you wondering… Tenten is your wife and you don't even know her surname!

(A look of hey-that's-right etched Neji's face.)

**Neji:** So what about it?

(Saiyu goes behind the director's chair.)

**Saiyu:** We're going to ask her about it!

**Genso:** We? -raises eyebrow-

**Saiyu:** I mean, Neji, you're going to ask about it.

**Neji:** Okay, so what's the plan? What are my lines? –grabs script booklet from a stage crew-

(Genso sweatdrops.)

(Neji flips open the script and his jaw drops.)

**Neji:** What kind of fanfiction- I mean, what kind of episode is this? No script!

**Saiyu:** What do you mean, 'no script'? That's a script you're holding!

(Neji slaps the empty pages of the script booklet to Saiyu's face.)

**Neji:** It's supposed to be a script booklet. The only problem is that the pages are blank, damn it.

**Saiyu:** It's not necessarily blank! –points right index finger on the cover of the script- See? It says, "Tenten's Surname: Script"! It's not blank.

**Genso:** It's blank, Saiyu.

**Saiyu:** But boss! It's not! It's blank if there were no prints on it, but it has! Look! It says, "Tenten's Surname: Script"-

**Genso:** Saiyu…

**Saiyu:** But boss-

**Genso:** I SAID THE SCRIPT IS BLANK, DAMN IT, YOU IDIOT!

(Genso hits Saiyu with a baseball bat. Saiyu drops down on the floor with a huge lump on her head.)

(Neji stares at the two, bewildered.)

**Neji:** You didn't just hit the Assistant Director with a baseball bat, did you?

**Genso:** -sighs- Yes, Neji, I just did hit Saiyu with a baseball bat. –gets baseball bat- Do you want me to do it to you?

**Neji:** No, thanks.

**Genso:** Hey, not every fanfiction- I mean, episode, needs a script before continuing on! I'm a unique director-

**Neji:** Hey, you're only a director right now in this fanfiction- I mean, episode, if only the real director didn't fall off the cliff with Naruto and his Assistant Director!

**Genso:** So, what am I?

**Neji:** You're only supposed to be a towel girl for minor characters such as those of Morino Idate and that little boy named Inari.

**Genso:** And what am I now?

**Neji:** … The director-

**Genso:** Right you are, Hyuga Neji! Now, here's what we're going to do. You ask Tenten about her surname. Some people say her surname is Ama, but let's hear the truth from her. You do anything you could, say anything you can that will surely force her to reveal her surname. Are we clear?

**Neji:** Oh… I get it.

(Tenten gets out of her room.)

**Tenten:** I'm ready, Genso-san!

**Genso:** Good, good. Now, Tenten, what we're going to do is a non-scripted fanfiction- I mean, episode! So... uhm, we- I mean, you are going to just answer or respond to every of Neji's words and/or actions.

**Tenten:** …Okay… But this is the first time that I'm going to do this without a script! So, wish me luck!

**Genso:** Okay, I wish you luck!

**Tenten:** I said "wish me luck" but I really didn't mean you have to say it out loud.

**Genso:** Yeah, right, whatever. Now, you two, go back to the original setting!

(Genso splashes a bucket of ice-cold water to Saiyu after Neji and Tenten went to the setting.)

**Saiyu:** Huh? What? –stands in alert-

**Genso:** Eherm.

**Saiyu:** Huh? Ah, Oh… Oh yeah, I know! AND ACTION!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Neji and Tenten were leaning on the rails of the bridge above the Konoha river and watched the river flowing calmly.

"Are you happy being married to me, Tenten?" Neji asked.

Tenten smiled, "Are you kidding me? Can't you see that I'm overjoyed?"

"Tenten, I just want to ask you something."

"Yes?" Tenten replied.

"What's your surname?" Neji smiled.

Tenten chuckled and shook her head, "Oh Neji, you silly, silly, silly."

Tenten started walking towards the town proper and Neji followed.

"Some people say your surname is 'Ama', but is it true? Is your name Ama Tenten?" he asked.

She laughed, "Neji, 'Ama' is definitely not my surname! 'Ama' is the counterpart of 'Tenten', which is my name!"

"…Okay, well then, how about this! Your surname is Ten and your given name is Ten! So, your full name is Ten Ten! I should just call you Ten instead!" Neji tried.

Tenten laughed, "I'm not Ten Ten, I'm Tenten! And I'm not ten! I'm one! Unless I make nine Bunshins, then I would be ten."

"What? Your surname is Wan? So, you're Wan Tenten! Very Chinese!" he pointed out.

She just laughed and shook her head, "I'm afraid that's not me!"

Neji and Tenten were now walking on the downhill sidewalk somewhere in Konoha.

"Darn it, Tenten! Even other background characters have surnames! Like uhm, Shino! Aburame Shino! And, and… Idate! He's Morino Idate! And what about Kiba! Inuzuka Kiba! And in our team, you're the only one who hasn't revealed her surname!" Neji whined, "Look, Team Gai: Mito Gai, Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji and Tenten! So, what's your surname?"

"It doesn't mean that even background characters such as me need any surnames!" Tenten countered, "Look, even our major characters haven't revealed their surnames! Examples? Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya, Gaara, Temari, Kankoro, Orochimaru! See? Even Tsunade-sama has not yet revealed her surname, even when she's Hokage!"

"_Darn, she's wise!"_ Neji thought.

Neji lost all his hope in knowing Tenten's surname. But then again, Tenten stopped on her tracks and so did Neji. She noticed that look of defeat on Neji's face.

She approached him and whispered something in his ear. This made him smile.

"Now you know my surname!" Tenten bubbly said and continued walking down the road with Neji.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Saiyu:** Cut!

**Genso:** Neji, over here!

(Neji approaches Genso.)

**Neji:** Yes?

**Genso:** So, did Tenten tell you her surname?

**Neji:** Oh hell yeah she did.

(Genso and Saiyu moved closer to know what Tenten's surname was.)

**Genso:** And so…?

(Neji whispers something in Genso and Saiyu's ears.)

(Neji smiles.)

(Genso throws her plastic megaphone on the floor.)

**Genso:** Darn, all this effort and we didn't even get a thing!

**Saiyu:** -giggles- What nothing? Hey, what Tenten told Neji is true! That is Tenten's surname!

(Genso walks out.)

**Genso:** I give up! I resign! –cries like a baby-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Hi! This is Saiyu! Do you want to know what Tenten whispered to Neji? Well, we have a special camera here that picks up any sound, no matter how low it is to a normal camera! So, we refined the resolution of this camera and so… here we go!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Gee, Neji, why are you so interested in my surname? Well, fine, I will tell you my surname." Tenten smiled, "I'm Hyuga Tenten. And I got my surname because we're married. How could you have forgotten?"

--- **END** ---

**So, how was it? Reviews are highly appreciated!**


End file.
